Iki ha yoi yoi kaeri ha kowai
by Miki3004
Summary: Nozomu Shiina fuit une menace; et pour protéger sa petite sœur, il s'apprête à débuter une nouvelle vie mais tôt ou tard le passé finit par ressurgir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

L'arrêt brutal du véhicule et le bruit d'une porte qui claque tirèrent brusquement la petite blonde de son sommeil. Lentement, Yuya se redressa sur son siège et resserra son étreinte autour de la peluche dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux couleur émeraude s'habituèrent à la lumière du crépuscule et elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans une station-service. Elle fit un signe à son grand frère, qui à l'extérieur, faisait le plein de carburant pour continuer leur longue route. Nozomu sourit à sa petite sœur dont le regard devint nostalgique. Elle avait beau n'avoir que huit ans, Yuya Shiina, se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que le sourire de son frère cachait de la tristesse et peut être aussi de l'inquiétude.

La petite famille avait quitté leur appartement du sud du japon, très tôt ce matin, la veille Nozomu avait demandé à sa petite sœur de préparer ses affaires, « seulement le strict nécessaire et des vêtements chauds de préférence », car ils allaient rendre visite à un vieil ami dans le nord. « Mais on revient bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps à l'école et puis, c'est bientôt la grande compétition de GRS » s'était enquit Yuya. Nozomu n'avait pas répondu, il s'était contenté de la regarder et il lui sourit. Ses yeux d'un noirs profond semblaient lui demandé pardon et son sourire était plein de mélancolie. Alors la petite fille, avait compris deux choses à cet instant : elle ne reviendrait jamais et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre à son frère ce sourire chaleureux qu'elle aimait tant. Yuya s'était exécutée sans plus rechigner, elle avait rempli sa petite valise de vêtements, sans oublier d'y ranger son album photos puis elle fit des excuses silencieuses à toutes ses peluches, ses poupées et tous ses petits trésors qui avaient tant comptés pour elle.

Seul Kero, son fidèle ourson, avait eu le droit de l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie. Yuya sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la porte claquer de nouveau, elle sourit à son frère qui lui tendit un sac de provision. « Le gérant de la station m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite ère à quelques minutes d'ici. On pourrait s'y arrêter pour manger et tu pourras te dégourdir les jambes, à moins que tu ne veuilles encore hiberner, marmotte ? » lança Nozomu. La petite blonde roula des yeux.

« Nozomuuuuuuu ! On roule depuis des heures et des heures, ton lecteur dvd a rendu l'âme il y belle lurette, je n'ai pris aucun livre et tu as eu la magnifique idée de laisser ton ordinateur derrière nous. Tu peux me dire Oh puissant et intelligent Grand frère ce que je pourrais bien faire pour passer le temps en dehors de dormir ! »

Nozomu rit après cette tirade. La petite avait un sacré tempérament, elle partait à chaque fois au quart de tour ! Mais il était surtout ravi car malgré les paroles, il ne discernait aucun reproche dans la voix de Yuya.

« Tu pourrais peut être faire la conversation à ton vieux frère ou on pourrait chanter tien, tu adores chanter ! »

Yuya rit à son tour. « C'est toi qui adores ça, Grand frère ! »

La chaleur de son rire et la douceur de ses mots, Nozomu les aimait tellement…

« On y est, ce doit être l'endroit dont on t'a parlé, Grand frère, c'est tellement beau ! »

En effet, Ils étaient près d'un lac. La lumière du soleil couchant et les ombres de la végétation sauvages rendaient l'endroit magique. Une fois la voiture garée, Nozomu et Yuya profitèrent une heure de l'air pur. La petite blonde s'était faite violence toute la journée pour rester en place, alors elle profita de cette pause pour s'amuser, gambader et faire des cabrioles sous le regard admiratif de son grand frère. Puis ils reprirent la route dans la bonne humeur.

« Comment est-il ton ami, Grand frère ? Celui qui va nous héberger. »

« Et bien, il est d'une grande douceur, il est très gentil, je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer Oh et il adore les animaux, ça vous fait un point commun.»

« Ou est ce qu'il vit exactement ? Ce sera assez grand pour qu'on vive tous ensemble ? Et il a des enfants ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule. Peut-être qu'il y aura des voisins et que… »

« Yuya ! Yuya ! Je t'ai demandé de me faire la conversation. Pas de me faire subir un interrogatoire, fit Nozomu. Il était impressionné par le flot de parole que sa sœur pouvait débiter en un souffle.

« Désolé ... »

«Alors pour essayer de te répondre, je n'y ai jamais été mais Muramasa m'a dit que sa maison été assez éloigner de la ville. Cet homme aime le calme, Yuya, il va être gâté avec toi dans les parages... Il n'y aura pas de voisins avec qui tu pourrais jouer, je suis désolé. Mais je crois savoir que son filleul, avec qui il vit, n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Yuya. La jeune fille essayait d'imaginer comment aller être sa nouvelle vie. « Finalement, dit-elle, le principal, c'est qu'on soit tous les deux, peu importe l'endroit, ensemble on sera toujours heureux ! Pas vrai, Grand frère ? »

Touché par ses mots, le concerné offrit son plus beau sourire à Yuya, mais il ne dit rien.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la place, repris Nozomu après un moment de silence, la femme de Muramasa, Mayumi, avait une petite sœur, tu prendras sa chambre pour le moment »

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Yuya. Elle ne vit plus là-bas ? »

Le jeune homme hésita, mais sa sœur était plus mature que son âge le laissait paraître. « Mayumi est décédée il y a quelques mois, sa petite sœur vit avec un membre de sa famille maintenant. »

Yuya ne dit rien mais la même pensée traversa l'esprit du frère et de la sœur. « Je ne te laisserai jamais ma princesse ! » dit enfin Nozomu.

Le reste de la route se passa silencieusement. La petite fille était endormi depuis longtemps, quant au milieu de la nuit, la voiture sortit du sentier sur lequel elle roulait depuis plusieurs kilomètres pour arriver devant une maison. Les lumières s'allumèrent à l'intérieur et un homme de belle allure apparut sur le seuil de la porte. « Bienvenu Nozomu, dit-il quand le jeune brun sortit de la voiture pour saluer son ainé. Tu dois être épuisé après une aussi longue route, vas donc te reposer, vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de nous accueillir, Muramasa »

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Conduit ta jeune sœur au lit et repose toi un peu, nous aurons beaucoup à nous dire, demain. Kyo, montre donc à nos invités où se trouvent leurs chambres, je vais m'occuper des bagages. »

Nozomu pris sa sœur, toujours endormie, dans les bras et se retourna vers la maison pour voir un jeune homme, un adolescent en fait, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, qui l'attendait nonchalamment dans l'entrée. Il le suivit à l'étage et déposa Yuya dans le lit qui lui était réservé. « Grand frère, murmura la jeune fille à moitié endormie, où est Kero ? » « Je te l'amène tout de suite, rendors toi. Je t'aime princesse, lui dit son frère en lui embrassant le front ». Il s'éloigna doucement de la petite qui chuchota « je t'aime aussi. »

Yuya lutta contre la fatigue pour attendre son frère mais en tournant la tête en direction de la porte, elle plongea son regard dans celui couleur rubis d'un jeune inconnue. Malgré l'épuisement du voyage, malgré l'heure tardive et le faible éclat de la lumière, la petite blonde pouvait parfaitement distinguer la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux rouges. Elle sentit aussitôt une chaleur envahir tout son être et ne pouvait ni ne voulais détourner son regard. Puis il s'en alla, laissant Yuya, seule. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais le sentiment nouveau qui venait de naitre en elle était bien réel. Vidée de ses forces, la petite blonde s'endormit avec en tête l'image de beaux yeux rouges. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce regard allait changer sa vie pour toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement désolé, désolé, désolé ! J'ai délaissé cette fiction depuis trop longtemps pour vivre une vie à la « speed » ! Je suis à 200 à l'heure depuis des mois et j'ai rarement le temps de me détendre. Heureusement, tout devrait s'arranger ! Mais en attendant mieux voici mon premier chapitre…

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire alors merci de me donner la force de continuer ! Je vous remercie également pour les idées que vous m'inspirer ! J'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir !

Pour l'histoire, c'est vrai qu'au début j'avais l'intention de consacrer pas mal de temps à Nozomu car il est pour moi à la base de toute l'histoire : il inspire Yuya et influe totalement sur son avenir, il est le frère de sang de Sakuya et son souvenir l'empêche pendant des années de vivre au côté de l'homme qu'elle aime, et par conséquent il est lié étroitement à Kyo et kyoshiro.

Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Si vous avez la moindre critique n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau foyer…

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon lorsque Nozomu s'éveilla. Il avait dormi quelques heures à peine depuis son arrivée chez Muramasa mais c'était bien suffisant. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite sœur et poussa tout doucement la porte. Elle était profondément endormie et avait un air serein. Le jeune homme eu alors un pincement au cœur en repensant au regard troublé de Yuya lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé leur départ précipité. Mais finalement elle ne semblait pas bouleversée. Cette petite était forte.

Des pensées plein la tête, Nozomu se traina vers la salle de bain. Son passé le hantait, son avenir l'effrayait. Alors il s'accrochait au présent et à Yuya, son unique raison de vivre. Le reflet dans le miroir le fit frémir : il y a quelques semaine, on aurait pu le qualifié de beau et séduisant avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux ébènes qui lui donnés un côté mystérieux et tellement envoutant. Aujourd'hui Nozomu ressemblait à un vieux chien errant. Il sourit à cette pensée et se dit qu'il était vraiment temps de se reprendre en main.

Enfin sous la douche, le jeune homme laissa l'eau chaude s'écoulée le long de son corps un moment comme si elle allait emporter avec elle le flot de ses souvenirs.

_Flashback__ :_

_Malgré son jeune âge, Nozomu avait eu une vie bien remplie. Son père, Mr Shiina issu d'une famille modeste avait fait fortune dans l'informatique. Son génie lui avaient permis de se rapprocher des plus grands hommes de son temps et c'est finalement les plus illustres et les plus puissants de tous qui remportèrent ses faveurs. La famille Mibu avait réussi à envouter Mr Shiina en lui promettant monts et merveilles et il avait été trop faible pour résister à l'appât du gain. Il ignorait alors qu'en leur vendant son talent et ses inventions, il scellait son avenir et celui de ses enfants. _

_Nozomu avait donc eu le « privilège » de grandir au sein du clan Mibu. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait pu cultiver son intelligence avec les plus grands professeurs et développer son talent avec les experts les plus éminents. Mais l'intellect n'était pas la seule valeur recherchée par le clan. Descendants d'une lignée de puissants samouraïs, les Mibu mettaient un point d'honneur à cultiver l'art du combat. Dans cette discipline aussi, Nozomu se montrait particulièrement doué et malgré sa lignée, il devint l'un des favoris de l'ex roi rouge ou Aka no O, le dirigeant du clan Mibu._

_A l'adolescence, le jeune homme n'avait qu'un seul rêve : servir les intérêts de « son » clan. Il ne voyait que rarement ses parents mais ne s'en souciait guère. Il vivait avec l'élite et lui aussi deviendrai un jour l'un des hommes les plus puissant au monde, tout en « restant fidèle aux siens », bien évidement. _

_Quand il eut 15 ans, il apprit que sa mère avait donné naissance à une petite fille, Sakuya , et qu'elle aussi viendrai bientôt les rejoindre en terre Mibu. Alors Nozomu commença à se questionner. Il avait saisi que la vie qu'il menait lui permettait d'amplifier son potentiel mais que pouvait bien vouloir les Mibu à un nouveau-né ? _

_Les mois passèrent et les travaux de Nozomu éclipsèrent ceux de son père. Il n'avait pas encore 16 ans qu'il avait innové le catalogue complet de logiciels espions. Il était également capable de pirater incognito certain des ordinateurs les mieux garder du pays. Ainsi il pouvait effacer ou créer les informations de son choix sur les bases de données des banques ou même de la police. Il avait nommait le prototype de son invention : le « brain ». Malgré quelques défauts, cette machine n'allait pas tarder à devenir l'arme la plus redoutable contrôlant passé et peut être avenir de chaque être humain. Nozomu continuait également sa formation au sein du clan et avait appris à endurcir à la fois son corps et son cœur. Le jeune Shiina suivait les ordres de l'ex roi rouge à la lettre. Son rôle était d'espionner toute personne se dressant sur le chemin des Mibu. Il incarnait le soldat parfait et essayait d'étouffer ses doutes quant à la nature des actes qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir. Et surtout, Nozomu se faisait violence pour annihiler son orgueil grandissant qui ne cesser de lui répéter qu'il était beaucoup trop précieux pour n'être qu'un simple jouet à la solde des Mibu. _

_Mais un jour, on lui annonça le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture._

_Alors le jeune homme changea radicalement. Bien sûr il continuait à accomplir ses missions, espionner les concurrents et saboter leur plan. Il continuait aussi son instruction. Mais le germe du doute avait bien poussé. Nozomu se dit qu'il était grand temps d'assurer ses arrières pour ne pas avoir à finir comme ses parents. Etant le seul capable de manipuler le BRAIN, il ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat et pouvait enfin se servir de ses dons et des informations qu'il récoltait à son avantage. Il vengerait l'honneur de sa famille et surtout montrerai à l'ex roi rouge qui était le vrai maitre du jeu. Mais il lui fallait être patient._

_Déjà des fissures apparaissaient dans le mur de marbre de la forteresse Mibu. Un bébé, unique héritier de la branche principale des Mibu venait de voir le jour. Soucieux de préserver ses intérêts et ceux de ses fils, Chinmei et Kyoshiro, l'ex roi rouge voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de l'héritier légitime de toute sa fortune. Il se mit donc à comploter pour faire disparaitre le gêneur._

_Ce que le roi rouge ignorait était qu'un homme parmi ses plus proches amis, n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire. Muramasa, l'un des quatre piliers du clan, avait prévu de sauver le jeune orphelin, au destin imprévisible et il en était bien capable. Cet homme était considéré comme le meilleur des sabreurs du clan et par conséquent, du monde. Nozomu n'avait cependant jamais eu la chance de l'affronter. Ce privilège n'était réservé qu'aux héritiers en titre de l'Ex roi rouge. Le jeune Shiina, lui, s'entrainait avec Taihaku, un grand maitre, qu'il avait appris à respecter et à apprécier._

_Malgré les précautions prises par les deux parties, rien n'échappait à l'œil de Nozomu qui jugea que le moment était venu d'entrer en scène. Il alla donc chez Muramasa avec l'intention de recueillir des informations au sujet du roi rouge car des éléments lui manquaient pour pouvoir le faire tomber de son piédestal tout en assurant sa sécurité et celle de sa sœur. Nozomu trouva le vieux sage, comme on le surnommait, dans son jardin en compagnie de l'enfant dont il se chargeait depuis sa naissance._

_« Et bien jeune homme, il est rare que tu viennes me voir. Est-ce Taihaku qui t'envoie ? »_

_« Je suis ici pour mon propre intérêt Muramasa. Je vais être bref, je sais ce que vous manigancez et je sais ce qu'Il manigance. En fait je sais tout ce qui se passe ici et il est temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre. Alors vous allez m'aider Muramasa. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis ou je vous dénoncerais et je vous détruirais. »_

_Muramasa fut abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non pas qu'il fut choqué d'apprendre que Nozomu était au courant de ses plans d'évasion mais le ton et le verbal du jeune homme étaient d'un tel mépris, d'une telle arrogance qu'il ne sut que répondre sur l'instant. Le vieux sage avait connu le père Shiina qui était un homme bien quoiqu'un peu naïf. Il avait regretté de s'être allié aux Mibu et avait voulu s'éloigner mais avait payé le prix fort. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour du fils de vouloir s'émanciper mais d'une tout autre manière. Moins crédule que son père, le fils Shiina avait appris beaucoup de chose des Mibu et la plus importante était sans doute la vanité. Muramasa aurait pu tuer ce jeune prétentieux mais il voyait qu'au fond, il n'était pas mauvais. Son éducation avait fait de lui ce qu'il était mais il pouvait encore changer._

_« Nozomu, tu as grandis dans le luxe du palais Mibu, tu as accompagné l'ex roi rouge dans ses voyages et couchais dans les plus belles villas pourtant cela ne te suffis pas n'est-ce pas. Ton orgueil te pousse à vouloir toujours plus, à n'être jamais satisfait de ce que tu as. Écoute-moi bien Nozomu : tu dois comprendre que la richesse ne réside pas dans les belles choses. Tu ne trouveras pas le bonheur en précipitant le malheur des autres. Tu es encore jeune, alors suis bien mon conseil : cherche ta voie Nozomu et construits ton bonheur par toi-même, ne te laisse pas influencer ni dicter ta conduite par des gens que tu ne respectes même pas. Maintenant regarde cet enfant, tu le laisserais mourir pour tes propres intérêts ? Sais-tu seulement quel est son crime ? Il est né c'est tout. Il a eu la malchance de naitre Mibu et aujourd'hui son destin est entre tes mains. Tu peux nous condamner lui et moi et prier pour que l'Ex roi rouge finisse par voir en toi plus qu'un homme de main. Ou tu peux m'aider à sauver l'héritier légitime de l'immense trésor qui t'entoure. Tu as ma parole que je l'élèverai afin __qu'il change tout ce qui est corrompu chez les Mibu. __»._

_Le jeune garçon avait écouté attentivement le discours de Muramasa. Et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant en face de lui, il fut frappé par leur intensité. Comment un être aussi jeune pouvait avoir un regard aussi expressif. Peut-être que le vieux sage avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait précipitait la chute d'un innocent. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas chercher à se venger et qu'il devait essayer d'être heureux par lui-même ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

L'eau froide le sortit de sa rêverie. Nozomu était resté bien trop longtemps sous la douche. Il se dirigea vers le rez de chaussé. La maison était assez sobre, de style classique avec peu de décoration mais chaleureuse. Il fut néanmoins surpris de la trouver vide Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu la voix de Muramasa à son réveil. Il sortit par la porte de la cuisine et se trouva dans un jardin magnifique malgré le froid d'hivers. Il aperçut une bâtisse en retrait. En s'approchant, il put distinguer le bruit du métal qui frappe et ouvrit d'une main hésitante la porte. C'était le dojo de Muramasa. Il était immense. Sur le mur face à lui, se trouvaient des dizaines de sabres, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Le mur central de gauche était nu sauf au centre ou il y avait une calligraphie. A sa droite, il y avait un tableau gris, des schémas et des posters, et au fond de la pièce une porte. Nozomu tourna son attention vers les personnes au centre des tatamis et observa le garçon qu'il avait rencontré la veille tenir tête à l'homme qui était, il y avait quelques années, considéré comme le plus fort au monde. La dextérité avec laquelle il maniait le sabre dans ses mains était impressionnante. Plus encore lorsque le sabre en question mesurait environ 1m50. Il était d'une grande précision dans ses couts, ne voulant pas blesser son maitre mais ne retenant jamais son attaque. Son allure, ses déplacements et son charisme n'étaient déjà plus ceux d'un enfant. Puis Nozomu dévisagea le jeune brun. Son visage était calme et concentré, son regard d'un rouge profond brillait d'excitation. Il y avait bien longtemps que Nozomu n'avait revu de tels yeux semblables à ceux de l'ex roi rouge. Il frissonna.

« Ça ira Kyo je te félicite, tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Je vais prendre une pause ».

Quand la voix de Muramasa se fit entendre Nozomu tourna vers lui son regard.

« -Bonjour, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il.

-Bonjour Nozomu. Tu ne nous déranges pas, ne t'en fais pas. Grace à toi, Kyo ne prendra pas sa racler ce matin ».

Le concerné lança un regard meurtrier à ses ainés ce qui fit rire Muramasa.

« Suis-moi, dit-il à Nozomu, nous avons à parler ». Ils quittèrent alors le dojo en laissant Kyo toujours occupé par son entrainement »

« Excuse le petit, reprit le maitre en arrivant dans la cuisine, il n'est pas très bavard et il ne se donne jamais la peine de saluer les autres.

-Il a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. 11 ans déjà ! Le temps passe trop vite.

-Tu es encore jeune, ne t'inquiète pas et tu as toute la vie devant toi, fit Muramasa. Il commençait à préparer le thé.

-C'est justement ce qui m'emmène ici, Muramasa, après huit ans, les Mibu ont failli retrouver ma trace. Je suis parti sans attendre donc ils n'ont pas pu me suivre et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant pour Yuya. Mais j'avais enfin une vie paisible, j'étais heureux et voilà que le passé me rattrape. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi c'est seulement que Yuya …

-Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce qui pourrait ou non se t'arriver, jeune homme, ici tu es en sécurité et tu dois agir pour le rester. D'abord, comment as-tu appris qu'ils étaient de nouveau après toi ?

-J'ai encore un ami parmi les Mibu, je sais qu'il ne trahira pas. Il a retrouvé ma trace avant les sbires au service de cette crapule de Chinmei. Je t'ai fait contacter aussitôt.

-C'est toujours bon d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Mais puisqu'on y est, comment m'as-tu retrouvé aussi vite ?

Nozomu eut un sourire en coin.

-Après toutes ces années, tu as donc oublié de quoi j'étais capable.

-C'est vrai, répondit Muramasa, le petit génie n'a rien perdu de son talent à ce que je vois. Et maintenant, continua-t-il en plaçant deux tasses sur la table, quels sont tes plans ?

Kyo était toujours dans le dojo. Il avait laissé le sabre de côté pour s'entrainer au combat à main nu. Mais il songeait aux personnes qui venaient d'arriver chez lui et qui risquaient fort de bouleverser son quotidien. L'homme avait l'air ébranlé par un événement récent. Sans doute, le vieux lui raconterait toute l'histoire plus tard. Et il avait remarqué le regard du brun plus tôt durant le combat. Il avait alors sentit sa frayeur au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et Kyo n'aimait pas ça du tout. Encore un faible se dit-il en continuant ses exercices. Même s'il ne voyait que très peu de monde, rares étaient les personnes qui restaient stoïques face à son regard flamboyant. Le jeune garçon repensa alors à la petite fille qui accompagnait le grand brun. Elle, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard. Elle était restée sereine. Ses yeux émeraudes avaient captivé les pupilles rubis de Kyo. Bon sang, se dit-il, je sens qu'elle va être chiante celle-là !

Il était 11h passé lorsque Yuya se leva enfin. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remettre en place les évènements de la veille. Elle se trouvait dans un petit lit à baldaquin au centre d'une chambre décorée dans des nuances de violets, des papillons étaient collés sur les murs. Il y avait une étagère vide sur un coté près de la porte d'entrée, un bureau contre le mur et une coiffeuse dans le coin. Des vêtements étaient posés dessus. « Pas de doute c'est bien une chambre de fille, pensa la petite blonde, toutes mes amies seraient jalouses si elles la voyaient ! » Mais ses amies ne la verraient jamais et Yuya ne reverrai plus ses amies… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit puis se pencha vers le sol pour attraper sa peluche et lui donna un gros câlin du matin. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais. Le ciel était gris et annonçait une averse prochaine. Yuya observait le jardin devant ses yeux et fut subjuguée. La végétation, les rochers, le sable et l'eau étaient en parfaite harmonie et Yuya se sentie envahir de quiétude. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de l'inconnu au regard rubescent de la veille. Elle se précipita, alors, vers la coiffeuse ou son frère lui avait laissé des vêtements propres et enfila un jogging gris et un sweat rose bien chaud avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Quand elle fut prête, Yuya descendit, mais se sentit soudain gênée d'être dans une maison inconnue, chez un inconnu. Elle entendit, enfin, la voix de son frère.

« Je tiens à ce qu'elle vive une vie normale, Muramasa.

-Je te comprends mais pour le moment, elle ne pourra pas regagner l'école, les mois passeront vite ne t'en fait pas. »

L'inconnue se tut et des pas se firent entendre. Yuya ne savait pas quoi faire quand son frère poussa la porte de la cuisine.

« Et bien princesse, tu ne viens pas saluer ton frère, ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes d'être timide. »

Oubliant son malaise, La petite blonde se précipita dans les bras de son frère qui la saisie sans difficulté. Il l'a déposa une fois qu'il eut regagné sa place près de Muramasa.

L'enfant observa l'homme en face d'elle. Il n'était pas très grand, en tout cas pas aussi grand que son frère. Il avait aussi l'air plus vieux que Nozomu. Mais ses cheveux couleur d'or et ses yeux azur lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Sa présence illuminait la pièce. Il était tellement beau ! « Pas aussi beau que mon grand frère » pensa la jeune fille.

« Muramasa, je te présente Yuya, mon adorable petite sœur. Yuya voici notre hôte.

-Enchantée Monsieur, je vous remercie de nous accueillir.

-Et bien quel enfant poli tu es, répondit Muramasa avec un large sourire, je suis heureux de t'accueillir jeune demoiselle et désormais tu es ici chez toi. Assieds toi je vais de servir quelques chose à manger. »

La petite obéis et s'installa auprès de son frère. Elle laissa les adultes reprendre leur conversation sans y faire grande attention. Elle regardait autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Sa déception avait dû être bien visible car Muramasa rit et lui dit :

« Nous sommes seuls dans la maison actuellement mais tu peux aller faire un tour dans le jardin si tu t'ennuies »

Yuya ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt dans le jardin.


End file.
